How Do I Live?
by BritaChica
Summary: Song fic to LeAnne Rhymes: How Do I Live. Set at the start of 'Something Blue' when Willow realised that Oz had sent for his things.


How Do I Live? By Brita*Chica 

A/N: Songfic to LeAnne Rhymes How Do I live? Set after Oz left Willow. Set after the start of 'Something Blue' I think. Just after she found out he had sent for his stuff. The format will mess up how the story is set up though. Also I probably got the name of that female Werewolf (Veruca or something) wrong. 

Disclaimer: Buffy The Vampire Slayer, all related characters and settings belong to Joss Whedon and anyone else who owns them. The song belongs to LeAnne Rhymes. 

_How do I get through one night without you? _

_If I had to live without you what kind of life would that be?_

__

__Alone. 

Alone. 

All alone. 

So alone. 

Why am I alone? 

Why did he leave me?__

__

_Oh I need, I need you in my arms, need you to hold. _

_You're my world, my heart, my soul._

_If you ever leave._

_Baby you would take away everything good in my life and tell me now._

__

__At least it wasn't for another woman. Wait, it was. 

For her. 

Veruca. 

With her stupid 'oh I'm in a band and I'm so pretty and I'm a Werewolf come love me' attitude. 

Why did he leave me? 

_How do I live without you I want to know._

_How do I breath without you if you ever go?_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live._

__

__Is there something wrong with me? 

I know that people used to give him a hard time when we were both still in High School because I was a geek but I'm not a geek anymore. 

At least I don't think I am. 

I am a Witch though, is that why he doesn't love me anymore? 

If it is why didn't he say so? I'd have given up magic for him. 

I'd have given up breathing for him. 

Why did he leave me?__

__

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky. _

_There would be no love in my life._

_There'd be no world left for me and I, baby I don't know what I would do._

_I'd be lost if I lost you._

__He took his stuff. 

Does that mean that he has really left. 

Maybe he just took them to get them cleaned. 

Maybe he took them on holiday. 

They just got a bit bored of his room so he let them have a little time off. 

They'll be back any day now. 

No they won't. 

Items don't take vacations from rooms. 

Oz takes vacations from me and it might be a long holiday season. 

Why did he leave me? 

_If you ever leave baby you would take away everything real in my life and tell me now._

_How do I live without you? _

_I want to know, how do I breathe without you if you ever go?_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live._

_Please tell me baby how do I go on?_

__

__None of my so-called friends notice what I am going through. How could they? 

Xander, my bestest friend ever is too busy swooning over that ex-demon slut Anya. 

Giles only cares about them underground people and Spike. He's a Vampire. I don't see why he can't just be stacked. 

Buffy is all 'oh Riley' all the time. She doesn't even have anytime to notice me. 

I don't even have a guy to re-bound onto. It's not fair. 

Why would I want to re-bound anyway? Oz is going to come back. I know he will. 

What we share is special. Something beautiful and wonderful and soon he'll realise that and will come back to me. 

Why did he leave me? 

_If you ever leave baby you would take away everything, I need you with me._

_Baby don't you know that you're everything, real in my life, and tell me now._

__

__Study, spells, sleep. Study, spells, sleep. Study, spells, sleep. 

Maybe if I try to stick to a routine then it won't seem as long until he comes back. 

Study, spells, sleep. Study, spells, sleep. Studyspellssleep. 

It's not working. 

I won't get to study with him. 

I won't get to show him how good my spells are getting. 

I won't snuggle up to him during the night and have him whisper that he loves me. 

Why did he leave me? 

_How do I live without you, I want to know._

_How do I breathe without you if you ever go?_

_How do I ever, ever survive._

_How do I, how do I, how do I live?_

_How do I live without you?_

_How do I live without you baby?_

__

__Study, spells, sleep. 

I have worked it out. 

Worked out what to do. 

I will study a spell to help me sleep better. 

A will spell. 

A will spell made by Willow? Strange. 

I find the right book and think about how I will get it to work. 

Why did he leave me? 

I don't know but after this spell I won't care. 

A/N: Please review. 

__

__

__

__

__

__


End file.
